Ben 10: Tajemnica Omnitrixa
10 sierpnia 2007 21 marca 2008 | stacja = Cartoon Network | scenariusz = Greg Klein Thomas Pugsley | reżyseria = Sebastian Montes Scooter Tidwell | poprzedni = | następny = Ben 10: Wyścig z czasem }} Ben 10: Tajemnica Omnitrixa (ang. Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix) to amerykański film animowany. Powstał na podstawie serialu animowanego Ben 10. Ma trzy wersje, które różnią się kosmitą użytym na samym początku; Cartoon Network nazywa je wersjami czerwoną (z Inferno), niebieską (z Szybciorem) i złotą (z Gałą). Jest to pierwszy z filmów z przygodami Bena Tennysona. Premiera filmu w Polsce odbyła się 21 marca 2008 roku o godz. 10:10 w Cartoon Network, w ramach Wielkanocnego Kina Cartoon Network. Film jest emitowany w trzech wersjach. Kolejne dwie były emitowane 23 i 24 marca o godz. 18:00. Premiera w Stanach Zjednoczonych miała miejsce 10 sierpnia 2007, również w Cartoon Network. Opis fabuły Doktor Animo skonstruował bombę DNA. Podczas niszczenia jej (1 wersja – Inferno; 2 wersja – Szybcior; 3 wersja – Gała) przez Bena, Omnitrix ustawia się na tryb samozniszczenia, który może zniszczyć cały wszechświat. Teraz Ben musi odnaleźć twórcę Omnitrixa, Azmutha, ponieważ tylko on może wyłączyć autodestrukcje. W drodze do Galwana pomaga Gwen, Tetrax oraz jego pomocnik Gluto i była pomocnica Azmutha – Myaxx. Podczas podróży po kosmosie cała piątka będzie musiała się zmierzyć z przeszkodami, a mianowicie Vilgaxem, potem w Omnitrixie pojawi się nowy kosmita – Największy. Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Ben i grupa spotykają ponownie Tetraxa. * Ben i Gwen poznają twórce Omnitrixa - Azmutha. * Ben przekształca się po raz pierwszy w Największego. * Ben dowiaduje się o trybie destrukcji Omnitrixa. * Ben uświadamia sobie, że jest bohaterem, nawet bez Omnitrixa. Debiuty * Azmuth (debiut) * Myaxx (debiut) * Gluto (debiut) * Więzień Piscciss Volann (debiut) * Więzień Lepidopterran (debiut) Kosmici * Największy (debiut) Postacie * Ben Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * Max Tennyson * Tetrax * Gluto (debiut) * Myaxx (debiut) * Azmuth (debiut) Wrogowie * Vilgax * Doktor Animo * SześćSześć * Drony Vilgaxa * Więźniowie ** Bug-Lite ** Więzień Piscciss Volann (debiut) ** Więzień Lepidopterran (debiut) ** Więzień Tetramand Kosmici * Inferno, Szybcior lub Gała (w zależności od wersji) * Mucha * Dzikopysk (2x) (przypadkowa transformacja, pierwszym wybranym obcym był Mucha, a drugim - Szybcior) * Diamentogłowy (przypadkowa transformacja; wybrany Mucha) * Szara Materia (przypadkowa transformacja; wybrany Mucha) * Upchuck * Czteroręki * Kulopłot * Największy (debiut; odblokowany przez Azmutha) Błędy Errorloweronitrix.png|Błąd rdzenia Omnitrixa No_Omnitrix_BTSOTO.png|Brak Omnitrixa * W pewnym momencie filmu na nadgarstku Bena brakuje Omnitrixa. * Kiedy Azmuth ponownie wkłada pokrętło Omnitrixa, "wieża" tarczy jest szara i zielona, zamiast standardowej czerni i zieleni. * Ben dwukrotnie mówi, że Gwen to jego siostra, a Gwen mówi że Ben to jej brat. W serialu są kuzynami. Możliwym wyjaśnieniem jest to, że mówiąc „brat” i „siostra” chodzi o brata i siostrę cioteczną, czyli kuzynostwo. * W wersji niebieskiej filmu, na początku Ben jest Szybciorem, ale Gwen powiedziała do niego Inferno. Ciekawostki * Początkowo ten film miał być finałem oryginalnej serii. * W odcinku "Bar 23" pojawia się bilbord "Tajemnica Zegarka bohatera", który jest parodią tego filmu. Zobacz też Kategoria:Filmy